Sueños y Temores
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Los sueños expresan nuestros anhelos, los deseos, pero también nos dicen nuestros mayores temores. Preludio de mi próximo fic de Pokemon Special


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Los sueños expresan nuestros anhelos, los deseos, pero también nos dicen nuestros mayores temores.

* * *

**Sueños y Temores**

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo Unico**

**...**

* * *

_—Adiós…_

Su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración estaba entrecortada y sudando desde la frente hasta las manos. El no era de tener pesadillas — ya que la gran mayoría eran de batallas pokemon y si las perdía, aprendía de ellas — pero desde lo sucedido en la batalla de la frontera, constantes sueños donde desaparecía su rubia compañera, dejándolo en angustia y dolor.

Red rio por lo bajo y se rasco su nuca.

—Solo debo ser más fuerte para poder protegerla

Volvió a acomodarse en su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría.

**—w—**

Yellow se secó el sudor que caía por su frente y siguió tratando el ala de un pidgey lastimado que unos niños habían traído al centro pokemon.

—Listo, descansaras por un par de días y de ahí te podrás ir — le dijo al pokemon acariciando su lomo

El pokemon volador le respondió con un pequeño gritillo y se acurruco en la mano de ella, Yellow sonrió y salió del consultorio, encargando a Chansey el pequeño pokemon volador.

—Yellow — escucho que la llamaban

—Enfermera Joy

—Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta semana — le dijo

—No se preocupe, cuando usted me necesite, yo estaré aquí para ayudar

La enfermera le sonrió con dulzura.

—Si quieres ya puedes irte, a partir de ahora yo me hare cargo

Yellow asintió y se dirigió a la zona de recepción, donde estaba Chuchu charlando con Chansey a la vez que comía unas cuantas galletas.

—Chuchu — le llamo — es hora de irnos

El pikachu miro a su entrenadora, se despidió del Chansey y siguió a su entrenadora.

—Si podemos, mañana puedes venir a jugar con Chansey

Chuchu movió su cola con alegría y la siguió muy de cerca. Yellow le sonrió al sentir su presencia y camino hacia su casa mirando hacia el cielo.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo Red — pregunto inconscientemente

Chuchu vio a su entrenadora con una mirada picara y traviesa.

— ¿Qué? Es mi amigo, es normal que me preocupe que esté haciendo

— ¡Yellow!

Oh, hablando del diablo.

El cuerpo de la entrenadora se puso tenso y sintió como las mariposas bailaban dentro de su estomago. A pesar de los años que se conocían, sus reacciones ante él, aún seguían igual y con mucha intensidad.

—H-Hola Red — le saludo

El campeón pasó su brazo por los hombros de la rubia, logrando que su rostro se pusiera de un color muy rojizo.

— ¿Qué haces? — le dijo muy de cerca al oído

La respiración, su cercanía y su voz ronca hicieron que se sintiera algo mareada. La sola presencia del campeón la hacía poner los pelos de punta. No le desagradaba esa sensación, pero le molestaba que esa sensación la hiciera decir o hacer cualquier tontería.

—Eh… vengo del centro pokemon…

—Siempre esforzándote — le dijo mientras le pegaba más a el — Es cierto, ¿Te parece si vamos a pescar? Hace tiempo que no lo hago y de seguro tu tampoco

—Bueno, estaba pensando en regresar a mi casa y descansar un rato

—En tal caso, vamos a tu casa a jugar un juego de mesa

Ahora que lo recordaba, su casa estaba hecho un desastre, ya que su tío le había traído varias cosas de Johto.

—Ah… ahora que lo pienso, sería mejor ir a pescar — le dijo — han fumigado mi casa y bueno… tu entiendes... — rio nerviosa

Oh diablos, ahí estaba una de las consecuencias de estar cerca de Red. Decía cualquier tontería, siendo verdad o una mentira.

—Ya veo… pero… ¿Dónde estás durmiendo?

Oh rayos.

—En casa de Blue

—Oh, entonces terminando de pescar te acompaño hasta su casa

Yellow sonrió, pero en su interior quería morir. En algún momento, debía llamar a Blue para avisarle que iría a dormir a su casa.

**—w—**

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo, Yellow trato de que Red no viera el interior de su casa. Saco su caña y caminaron hacia el bosque. El campeón ya tenía en mano su caña de pescar, así que no hubo la necesidad de regresar a Pueblo Paleta. Ambos entrenadores se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, uno al lado del otro, poniendo a Yellow nuevamente nerviosa.

Pika y Chuchu se habían quedado en el gimnasio, ya que a petición de Green quería ver que tan fuertes eran esos pokemon. Pasado un par de horas, Red cayó dormido apoyado en el árbol

La rubia al notarlo, vio una oportunidad para poder contactarse con Blue. Dejo su caña estancada en el suelo, saco su pokegear y se metió al interior del bosque. No quería despertar a su amigo y mucho menos que escuchara su conversación.

—Hola Blue

— ¡Yellow! — Escucho un grito detrás del comunicador — ¿Dime que se te ofrece?

—Ehm… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? — Dijo — disculpa que sea tan directa pero es…

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes que a mis padres les caes muy bien, justo estábamos hablando de ti, te espero mas tarde en mi casa, ¿Si?

—Ok, gracias, si puedo llevare algo de pastel

— ¡Yey! Cuídate

Yellow colgó la comunicación con Blue y suspiro. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Red, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo apoyado en el árbol. Calculo el tiempo en que se había separado y los busco por los alrededores, no pudo haber ido tan lejos. Busco por todos lados y no lo encontraba. Comenzaba a preocuparse y la noche ya comenzaba a caer.

Caminando escucho un crujido detrás de ella. No pudo evitar dar un brinco de sorpresa y se maldijo a si misma por no ser irresponsable y no haber traído a sus pokemon con ella. Retrocedió despacio, cuidadosa y atenta. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y su estómago comenzaba a moverse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada por la situación que se encontraba.

De pronto sintió como su cintura era tomada y jalada hacia atrás. A punto de dar un golpe hacia atrás — Green le había estado enseñando artes marciales para que pudiera defenderse de cualquier pervertido — se dio cuenta que quien abrazaba su cintura era Red. Inconsciente, su rostro se sonrojo.

— ¿Red…?

—Pensé…. Pensé que te habías ido y me habías dejado… yo…

De alguna manera ambos habían quedado sentados en el suelo, Yellow dándole la espalda a Red. La rubia no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. Lo único que hizo fue apoyarse en el pecho de su amigo y esperar a que se tranquilizara. Aunque su corazón latía con fuerza por la cercanía de su amiga, ella trato de calmar a su amigo colocando su mano encima de la de él. Era una lástima, al parecer Blue no comería pastel esa noche.

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2012**

_¡Yey! Perdon si estuve algo alejado de Pokespe, pero es que desde hace un par de semanas se me ha ocurrido un fic (obviamente RedxYellow) y la verdad la idea no se me ha ido hasta ahora, esta claro que aun esta en construccion y las ideas estan en mi disco duro portatil para no perderlo (claro con tremendo disco duro, jamas se me perdera)_

_Este pequeño corto es un preludio a lo que se viene. Espero que les guste este fic y esperen con ansias el proyecto que estoy haciendo._

_¡Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

_**PD: ¡Ya comenzamos la saga Heart Gold y Soul silver! Pueden descargar el volumen 40, que es el ultimo de la saga Platinum, en anon scans.**_


End file.
